The present disclosure relates to image forming apparatuses.
It is commonly known that, in a fixing device included in an image forming apparatus, the temperature of a heating roller is detected using a temperature sensor. There are also a variety of techniques of detecting a wire break in a temperature sensor.
For example, an image forming apparatus has been disclosed in which a wire break in the temperature sensor is detected during turning on of the apparatus. Specifically, in this image forming apparatus, when information about a wire break in the temperature sensor has been recorded in a memory, power is supplied at a low duty cycle to a heater of the heating roller during turning on of the apparatus. In this image forming apparatus, a wire break in the temperature sensor is also detected while power continues to be supplied to the heater.
According to this image forming apparatus, when the apparatus is turned on again, the apparatus can be activated without the heater being heated to high temperature.